The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP025’. Impatiens variety ‘SAKIMP025’ originated from a hybridization in Misato, Japan between the female Impatiens line ‘NF-572A2’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with an orange flower color and the male Impatiens line ‘NG-422’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a red flower color.
In October 2008, the female parent line ‘NF-572A2’ and the male parent line ‘NG-422’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a beautiful orange flower color, strong root system and a compact plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the aforementioned criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2009, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP025’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual vegetative propagation.